Memories of Spring
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Spring is a time for new life to come forth. For one it's a time for past to come forth from the darkest parts. He remembers the green and the warmth, the colors and what could have been. Thought lost in the flames of his lineage, has risen from the ashes. He wonders is it to late for Spring or will it again be last in blue? Rated for language, violence, blood, and content.


A/N: I am not dead.

* * *

 **Memories of Spring**

* * *

' _I so proud of you'_

Thinking back he could still remember that day. It was during the winter, many years ago when fresh snow fell lightly to the ground. Giving the tree's a dusting of cold white and settling on the roofs of houses of the small villages that were nestled along the plains. In one such part there was a house that was nestled above a stretch of road that connected many of the villages. When people traveled they could see the house. The owner was a young man well into his twenties who dwelled alone. A kind man, with a generous heart and love of nature.

During the summers he brought refreshments out for people who traveled along the roads. In the spring he planted herbs and vegetables, flowers and fruits that he sold in the market or gave to those without means to buy food, and even provided homemade medicine to the sick and injured. He was gentle in nature and in looks. With green hair, long and smooth that fluttered with the breeze, green eyes with a soft red hue that mixed together into a allure, and a smile as warm as the sun. Yes he was a gentle soul, a caring soul.

On warm days in the spring, when the sun set over the flower fields he sat amongst the green grass and lush grooves of flowers.

' _This has to be one of my favorite times of the year. Everything is reborn and vibrant. Right?' then he smile as warm as the sunshine._

But on this day, it was different. A dark cloud had come over the land, the temperature was frigid and cold. Small feet ran against the snow along the snow at a speed that left quick sprints in the snow. The owner of the lone house on the road was sitting in his living room, a pot of tea was set on the side and a cup of tea held calmly in his hand as he took short sips from the warm liquid.

Suddenly the doors burst opened and a small figure stood.

"...What's wrong?" the male asked seeing the child's disheveled state, "Did one of the villagers mess with you again?" the child ran into the house, to the man's side, his fingers latching onto the sleeves of his robe.

"You have to run!" he cried out pulling on the man's long sleeve.

"Leave? Why...What's gotten into you?" he questioned trying to fight against the boy's strength.

"Please, hurry! He's coming!" he repeated as he continued to pull them towards the door.

"Who's coming?" suddenly their was an explosion shook the air, a blue light that shifted into large flames in the distance of forest. Even from the house he could see the light, the abnormal blue flames dancing in the distance. Dancing amongst the treetops with an unnatural glow that took everything in it's wake and reduced it to ash.

'No...'

"We have to hurry he's coming! They'll find this place!" the green haired child looked like he was on the verge of crying as he continued to pull the man trying to get him leave before the flames caught them.

"What's happening? who's coming?" he asked trying to calm the child. When the words came from his lips the male eyes widened for a moment. A look of concern and sadness on his young features.

"Come with me" picking the child up suddenly he swiftly carried them to the back room. Once inside he moved the table revealing a latch on the floor. Pulling it upwards revealed an opening, a secret door with stairs leading downwards.

"Now I need you to listen to me" he said placing the boy at the entrance, "Listen we're going to play a game. hide and seek" a game? the most evil entity in the world and he was talking about a game.

"You remember how to play right?" he smiled patting the boy's head, "This passage will lead to forest. You can hide there." he instructed.

"B-but what about you?" the child said reaching out to grab the other pressing his black nailed fingers against the man's face. Small fingers slowly traced, lingering near his eyes as a hand came to rest over the small hands.

"I'll come find you when it calms down. Remember to hide well and don't make a peep okay" he said still smiling, "If someone tries to tag you just run okay. Just keep running and don't let them catch you." the last part came out softer than his usual tone. A sudden boom cut through the air shocking the small boy at the closeness.

"Alright then time to go. Be careful." patting his head a couple more times the older of the two carefully closed the door watching as the small child moved down so not to get hit. Once it was closed he began to quickly move the furniture back concealing the secret door.

Slowly the doors came open letting the small light enter into darkened room. A shadow stood before opening of the door. The owner made no move or sign of emotion as three figures entered the dwelling. The small child held his breathe, unmoving as he watched from the crack in the floor. Although he was told to run he couldn't bring himself to leave without the herb maker.

"So this is what you choose to do?" a voice grumbled looking at the male before him sitting on the floor, "I don't know whether to be impressed for your courage or disappointed with your morals. Humans are such interesting creatures." again the male made no move as a cackling filled the air.

"Is there something I can help you with, gentleman?" it was a small statement to speak. To call them anything, but men would be further from what they truly were. For while two looked human, the other in the middle was a wolf, with glistening blue fur and intense yellow eyes with black slits running down the middle.

"You know my business and I would rather not stay longer than needed. You have something that belongs to me." he hissed watching the male on the other side of the room.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" he said softly, "I don't think I've ever owned anything that belongs to a demon. Much less the King of Demons. Now would you like some tea?" he offered.

"Oh how hospitable" another figure said with a calm and smooth tone in his voice, "While your offer is tempting I'm afraid we have pressing matters and little time to idle." he declined, his canines glistening.

"I see and tell me, if I may ask, is so urgent you had come and burst down my doors and burn down half the forest?" he questioned honestly.

"Enough of this!" the other growled becoming impatient and moved to stand before the other. Like the others he was a an intimidating figure. With his whitish gray locks and the horns that curved like that of a rams opon his head.

"Quite acting dumb! Tell us where that little twerp is now!" the demon demanded with a deep growl showing his sharp canines.

"I told you I don't know what your talking about" he repeated earning a glare from the other.

In a swift motion the green haired male was sent to the ground was sent to the ground with a blow to the face. As he lay on the ground the small child sucked in his breathe hearing the loud crash.

'Teacher'

"Now brother that wasn't nice." the purple haired male said having made himself some tea, "That is no way to treat a host. I do apologize, my brother doesn't know how to control his temper." he seemed to apologize, but with words laced with hints of mockery as the human laid on the floor.

"This guy is seriously pissing me off!" he growled again, reaching out he grabbed a handful of green locks pulling the other up to face him, "We know you have it so stop playing dumb and tell us where he is!" he demanded flashing his sharp canines.

"I...I don't..."

"And don't say you don't because we know you do." he cut in, "Even if you keep saying that we'll level this entire place until we find it. And that includes all these little villages and all the little people in them."

"Asoroth" the purple haired one seemed to warn the other who only glared at the man who seemed to recover from the strike. Most humans would be down from one strike from that of a demon. But this one...

"I told you I don't know what your talking about." he said keeping his even tone even as a small trail of blood dripped from his lips. The hidden child remained silent mustering all his might to remain silent.

"We saw his footprints headed in this direction" the wolf finally spoke eyeing the male on the floor, his deep yellow meeting light green, "I can smell that he's been in this dwelling. Such 'tender' energy resides in this house it's almost sickening." he sneered at the warmth and sweetness that filled the house. Not even the herbs and flowers could mask the scent of mortal affection.

"Tell me, human, what do you get?" he questioned drawing a confused look from the other, "What is your purpose of keeping my son from his Father?" he could almost see the smile trying to form on the canines lips.

"Like I said before I don't know what you wa...ah!" suddenly he found himself pressed into the floor. Sharp claws dug into his scalp as they took hold of his long green locks keeping him at bay.

"I've grown tired of this nonsense!" the beast howled coming to stand over the human looking down with those maddening yellow eyes of the possessed wolf.

"I know you know where my weakling of a son is! All I want is to have my little son back in my arms! Yet you, a weak and pathetic human, tries to defy me. Getting in my way. And why?" he cackled, "Why are you so determined to protect a son of Satan?!" he questioned with a booming tone intensified by the flames.

"I-It's for that reason..." the male spoke feeling the strain on his body, "A-all I've heard you say...is how worthless he is. That he was a mistake and weak...but..." he paused adjusting to the pressure, "He's unique" he smiled a bit. He remembered when he first found him, bloody and bruised, walking alone in the forest. He was so small and fragile. Looking as though he would fall any moment. Even with green scaled skin and horns and a tail of all things. Most people would be afraid seeing such a sight, a monster, a demon, but a child still.

Unable to bare the sight and refusing to abandon such a small creature to the elements he brought him to his home and nursed him back to health.

"He might not be as strong as you, but..." he coughed letting the blood escape his lips, "He's special. So...I'll protect him."

"Human sentiment. How sickening" he chuckled, "Well I'll guess we'll have to go with the backup plan and tear this place and all the little homes to pieces." he cooed with a mad humor to his voice.

"Y-you can't...!" he wheezed, "They have...nothing to do with this..."

"Oh can't I! You only have yourself to blame!" he snickered flashing his fangs, "Now then kiddies let's go to town!"

"No stop!" a voice called out, too small to be Mori's, all eyes turned to see a small child running out of the other room.

'No...'

"Leave him alone. Please" the child cried, begging for the others life.

Straining to look up as the claws continued to hold him down, from his eyes he could see the small child, "I told you to...hide"

Yellow eyes met timid blue, so fragile and innocent, watching the small creature who had interrupted them.

"I don't know who you are, but please don't hurt my teacher." he begged the intruders.

"Ah there you are...!" the sickening sweet voice cackled, "My little boy~" stepping off the other, the possessed wolf held its gaze on the small child, his son. Though it seemed he did not know who he or the others were. It was hysterically funny! Seeing those frightened eyes, soft and fragile as he closed in.

"Don't be afraid come give your papa a hug!" he cackled further frightening the child who continued to back away from the wolf. His father. Satan.

"P-papa?" he itched back from the sentient wolf surrounded in blue flames. The same blue that haunted his dreams almost every night.

"I've been searching all over for you. Earth King, Amaimon." he laughed, "I was surprised to find out you, my weakest had survived and living amongst the humans." large green eyes looked between the wolf and Mori who was still pinned to the floor.

"Now my boy time to come with daddy~" he cooed coming closer and closer towards the child. Eyes full of fear as flashes of blue passed by his eyes.

"I don't...no...I..." he tried to scoot back, away from the monster.

"Are you defying me?" the wolf halted for a moment cocking his head unnaturally, "I said...come now!" he roared and pounced toward the child.

Amaimon closed his eyes preparing for the pain that was sure to follow.

'Mori' he cried.

* * *

' _Where am I? I'm sorry, I'll be good! I'm not weak! Big brother? I'm hungry...It's dark and cold! Why do they hate me? What did I do? Everything hurts. Daddy?_ _**Father!**_ _Save me! Help me!_ _ **Kill me!**_ _Don't hurt me!'_

* * *

"You took his name. you took his powers. You left him alone to die. Don't you dare call yourself his family! Don't you dare make a mockery of it!" he grifted still holding the blade he used to slash through the demons, "When he was crying, when he was starving, when he was sick, when he was in pain and praying for death, where the fuck were you! Watching from your throne as he suffered! Laughing as he nearly died."

* * *

Night had fallen again. The darkness blanketed the forest as the eerie silence that captured the air. On the ground, fallen on his stomach was a small child no older than nine, maybe ten.

'So hungry...' how long since he had eaten. Days, weeks, months, he could no longer tell once his body devoured itself. Leaving only but skin and bone, unable to even move or speak. Even the slightest movement felt like his bones would shatter given their weak and brittle status. From hunger came the slow decay of his body. His skin became pale and sickly, his hair limp where not even his spike could retain it's shape, he was bone then anything. He supposed dying on the forest floor was as merciful as it would be. Even if it was slow, he would soon be free from the pain of hunger and loneliness. From people running and angrily hunting him for his appearance.

Using the last remnants of his strength the green haired child forced himself onto his back, the movement making his breath labored turning to the night sky over head.

' _It...hurts...'_ he wheezed trying to regain his breath, little as it was. through painted eyes he looked up see the sky overhead. Nothing but darkness. No moon or stars, just darkness. His body gave slight tremors, possible seizures of his sickly state.

' _Just make it quick'_ closing his eyes he prepared for the worst. Whatever animal came to end his nightmare and send him to oblivion was welcomed. He was born with nothing and he would die as nothing. He had no strength to argue.

Peeking through his eyelids he saw a dark silhouette and a light floating next to it. Maybe it was death come to harvest him. It came closer and closer until it looked right over him. Was this a final torture. For death to linger and tease him with the release of death that it watched him squirm in anguish.

His vision was pained to where he couldn't see anything but shadow, his breathing labored and ragged, his body shaking and spasming. Soon it would be over and he could leave. It was close he could taste it.

' _Just let me go. Please...I just want...to die...'_ he begged his own body to stop fighting, as he continued numbing and making himself still.

Looking down at the child on the ground, the hooded figure sat the lantern to the side, along with the basket they had been carrying. Without touching the boy they looked over the weak and sickly remains of the dying child. His skin was a sickly white with cuts and bruises covering his skin, his cheeks had sunken in and there was dark marks under his eyes. He looked so weak and fragile.

* * *

After getting the boy back to his home he gave the boy his bed to rest. Rushing around the house the figure grabbed anything that could be used to aid the boy. He was severely malnourished and was running a fever.

Weak eyes painful opened and the male saw the dazed blue eyes of the child.

"Is...it...over...am I...finished..." he whispered towards the figure, "Even though I'm dead...it still hurts..." he voice sounded pained as he still felt painful pricks running through him. What had he done wrong? Wasn't it enough that he suffered?

"I'm...sorry...but, your not dead" the male whispered to the child, "I found you in the forest and brought here. You must be hungry. I brought you something to eat. It's soft so it won't upset your stomach." taking the spoon the green haired male carefully helped the child so he could eat.

"Try to eat it slowly." he cautioned bringing the spoon up to chapped lips. Having no strength to complain or resist the boy slowly began to eat the warm meal. It might be poisoned or have pins in it like most of the times he was 'given' food. Though he did not care, nor could he complain as hunger and emptiness controlled him. He had eaten food that was rotted and even the remains of animal cascasses invested with maggots. Food was food and if this how he was to spend life tortured then he could no longer fight. When the warm, soft meal entered his lips and down into his stomach it was a foreign feeling to him. So he allowed the other to continue to feed him the mush with no resistance. His body craved more until the bowl was empty. As the days passed like clockwork the male would wake him up with a smile and bring him more and more of the warm substance to fill his belly until he was full. Once the fever began to decrease the other would start bringing him denser food. From that he brought him more solid food like bread, fruits, and vegetables. Breaking everything into easier portions for him to chew and swallow he continued to nurture him. Never had he felt such warmth.

When he was hungry he brought food. When he was cold he was given blankets. When he felt sick he would be by his side tending to him until he was better.

* * *

When the pain didn't come, Amaimon hesitated to open his eyes.

Slowly peeking, he saw something that nearly took his breathe away. Standing between him and the possessed wolf was Mori. In his hands was a dagger that pierced into the wolves side sending blood spewing from its carcass. Satan gave a howl feeling the knife pierced his vessel before he was thrown back towards the entrance.

"M-Mori..." the small demon whispered feeling the intensity from his caretaker and his current state. The tie from his hair had snapped leaving his green locks free and blood was scattered on his skin and clothing. The knife dripping with blood that slide from the handle and onto the floor.

"Now I gonna send you back there. To hell!" the wolf growled before lunging at the other, teeth and claws bared to rip his opponent to shreds. Drawing closer the wolf caught a glimpse of the man's eyes and wondered...

With a slashing sound the two had passed each other and as the wolf continued its descent those yellow eyes were stoic for a moment before widening,

"I see" blood gushed from the multiple wounds delivered by the green haired swordsman, 'Those eyes. Cold and merciless at he striked without hesitation.' as the vessel fell to pieces the demon king couldn't help but smile before the corpse hit the ground...

'How, MARVELOUS!" with a manic laughter the flames consumed the animal's corpse into complete decay.

"The eyes of a killer. A merciless gaze that could only be owned by the highest of demon!" he manically completed Mori who continued to hold his back towards the other, "I wonder how many people have you killed."

The blade came down silencing the beast as it impaled the remainder of the animal's brain as cold red eyes stared down at the beast.

"Go to hell and find out." and with that the flames disappeared and faded. Not even bone remained of the poor animal possessed, only a scorch mark and smell of burning rot. Taking a few steps back Mori back found a tree, settling against it's sturdy bark he leaned back before slouching to hold up his weight. Looking down he noticed the wounds, deep claws gashed into his sides.

A rustling sound caught his attention. Gripping his sword he looked up to see something exit the brush.

"Teacher? Teacher!" Amaimon cried running up to his caretaker.

'Amaimon...you're safe' he wanted to say, but the words refused to budge from his lips as he saw the boy running towards him, 'You've grown so much. Even though you look as you did when I met you that day under the rain.'

As the child came closer to his teacher, an eruption of blue pushed him back. Staring back up blue eyes widened seeing the wild blue flames blocking his path with Mori in the middle. Trapped.

'Amaimon...you're such a good boy.' Mori had no more strength, slumping against the tree he was surrounded by the devil's flames, 'I'm so sorry you had to go through all this''

"I...wanted to see it..." the child blinked as the others words, his emotions frenzied as he watched the one who took care of him for so many years being consumed by the blue flames. He was smiling at him with those same warm eyes stained with blood and tears.

"Amaimon." he looked directly into those blue eyes and smiled before mouthing something as the flames consumed him. When he finally understood his blue eyes widened watching as his caretaker, his family, his teacher, disappear into ash.

"TEACHER!" Amaimon screamed. When the flames finally died down nothing was left. Violently he bowed his head and began to cry bitter hot tears for the only one to ever care for.

'I love you' his final words whispered on the cold winter air.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open staring up to meet the blazing sun overhead. The weather of summer was humid and the air was dry. Sitting up the green haired teen looked around to where he had fallen asleep. A bad place if you wanted to die from heat stroke or catch a nasty sunburn. Yet he wasn't bothered. The flames of his birth hotter than the heat of the sun.

'No calls' though he wasn't expecting anything.

Fully prepared to bite into whoever dared hit him he jumped up and turned quickly and stopped. Blue eyes looked at the face before him and felt a tightening in his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" they apologized. Looking at the human blue eyes noticed the staff in his hands and the calm look on their face.

'He's blind'

"I hope I didn't hurt you with my sta..." he paused feeling something graze his cheek, Amaimon's fingers brushed over his cheeks, careful to mind his claws, "Is there something...wrong?" he asked nervously at the sudden touch. As soon as it came, it left and the male gave a sigh of relief. Until he felt the other take his hand. He was about to rebut until he felt something under his fingertips.

Maybe it was curiosity, feeling the stranger's face that, as he roamed, didn't feel so strange. First came the cheeks. He could feel a contrast of texture, scaling or even a large scab, it was fairly large in some places, perhaps a scar or even a burn.

'It must have hurt' moving further he touched upwards feeling the...ears? They were rather long and felt pointed at the tips. An interesting addition, if not strange. Keeping with his search he felt the other parts of his features until he had a clear picture in his mind.

"You..."as the fingers lingered Amaimon kept his stare towards the other. The emotions in his belly swirled and tightened. A part of him wanted to run as his heartbeat in his chest. How he despised this feeling.

'Do you remember me?' Yet no words would leave his lips as he released the other's hand.

"It looks like you hurt your hand." He could feel the the cuts and bruising on the skin, "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really..." he lied a bit, "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Name? Your name?" he repeated. Was he also deaf too?

"Oh uh...Mori." he replied, "Mori Shugosha." he introduced himself.

'Mori' he replied the name in his head.

"I have some bandages." Mori said suddenly, "In my bag. You shouldn't have cuts like that out in open air. You'll catch an infection." carefully he rummaged through his bag. Taking out gaze and some small bottles, "Don't worry I'll fix you right up. Do you have any allergies?" as he began applying the various ointments on his skin blue eyes could only stare at the human with observation.

* * *

Amaimon looked at the bandage on his hand. Though it was just bandages he still felt the gentle touch of the one who tended to it. That applied the warm elixirs and ointment on his cuts and wrapped them enough to keep from infecting.

'Mori'

"Amaimon" Mephisto's voice spoke through the room, "You've been staring at your hand since you've returned. What's on your mind?" he inquired looking up from his paperwork to stare at his younger sibling. Ever since he returned from his travels of Japan he had been surprisingly silent and abnormally content with just laying on his couch and staring at his hand.

"Just thinking." he finally replied, "About something..."

"Something? Be more specific."while he enjoyed the silence, he had to wonder about his brother's behavior or lack thereof.

"I..." he paused wondering if he should tell his brother about who he saw, though inside he saw history repeating itself, "It's nothing."

"That's not specific enough. You know how I hate when people hide things from me." and he would find out either way, "I'm giving you a free pass. What exactly is going on in that brain of yours?"

"I'm not hiding anything." He said bluntly resting his hand down on his chest, "Just a memory of the Spring."

* * *

 _A/N: This story is a prompt and un beta'd. I might add one or more chapters in the future. But nothing soon. I feel as though Amaimon get's little fanfic history and he is my second favorite character of the series. Anyway this is to show I'm not dead. Until then..._


End file.
